


failure, for once

by wwa drabbles (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase Can't Cook, Drabble, F/F, Tumblr Prompt, i love that that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20drabbles
Summary: Annabeth is a terrible cook. Piper knows this better than anyone.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean
Series: 200 tumblr followers drabble requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798075
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Talented Beans





	failure, for once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AZebraNamedZee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AZebraNamedZee/gifts).



> this was a prompt request made by [some-dam-french-fries](https://some-dam-french-fries.tumblr.com) on tumblr for my [200 follower celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration)!
> 
> the prompt was pipabeth and "YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME"

Annabeth places the plate down in front of Piper. “Alright, tell me what you think. Be honest,” she says, and Piper immediately narrows her eyes.

“Okay, if honesty is what you want.”

“It is.”

“Alright, keep that in mind, okay?”

“Just eat it.”

Piper takes a deep breath, steels herself, and lifts a forkful to her mouth. Then immediately spits it back out. “What did you do to this? Run it over with a dead raccoon?”

“Piper!” Annabeth smacks her on the arm.

“What? You told me to be honest!” Piper says defensively, leaning away from Annabeth’s hand.

“I didn’t say to be mean!” Annabeth keeps hitting her, and Piper scoots her chair away.

“You said to be honest, stop hitting me!” Piper scrambles up from her chair to get farther away from Annabeth’s reach. “Why don’t you just ask Sally for her recipe?”

Annabeth plops down in another chair and deflates. “It was Sally’s recipe,” she says dejectedly.

“Oh, honey.” Piper moves to rub Annabeth’s arm soothingly. “Some people have it and some people don’t. But don’t worry, you’re good at, like, ten billion other things, so it doesn’t really matter if you can’t cook.”

Annabeth sighs. “You’re right. Thanks for trying it anyway, Pipes.”

“Of course.” Piper smiles, and leans down to give Annabeth a peck on the lips for her efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> once again this was written for my [200 tumblr followers celebration](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com/post/622862623183110144/200-follower-celebration). as always comments and feedback are welcome, and you're welcome to pop over to say hi on [tumblr](https://wisdom-walks-alone.tumblr.com) as well!


End file.
